warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightcloud/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Nightcloud |queen=Nightcloud |kittypet=''Unknown |formermate=Crowfeather |son=Breezepelt |children=Two unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Hootwhisker, Brindlewing |livebooks=''Starlight, ''Twilight, Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Nightcloud is a muscular black she-cat with amber eyes. Nightcloud is a warrior of WindClan who has served under Onestar and Harestar in the lake territories. She became mates with Crowfeather when he returned to WindClan after eloping with the ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool. While Nightcloud bore three kits, only Breezepelt survived, causing her to become incredibly overprotective of him. Nightcloud despised Leafpool, believing she was the reason Crowfeather didn't love her, and was further outraged when it was revealed that Crowfeather had fathered her kits. However, the two eventually resolved their differences, pledging to get along for their son's sake. History ''The New Prophecy :Nightcloud partakes in the Great Journey and arrives in the lake territories. When Mudclaw instigates a rebellion against Onewhisker, Nightcloud supports her former deputy as WindClan's rightful leader. She later fights in the battle against the badgers when Onestar sends reinforcements to ThunderClan. Power of Three :She has become Crowfeather's mate following his return to WindClan, and their son, Breezepaw, is apprenticed to Whitetail. However, their relationship is rocky, as Nightcloud believes Crowfeather doesn't love their son and is still in love with Leafpool. She is frantic when Breezepaw is nearly buried alive during the daylight gathering, and tense when Crowfeather speaks to Leafpool about his recovery. Later, she fights against ThunderClan in the battle of the eclipse. Upon learning that Crowfeather fathered Leafpool's kits, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, Nightcloud is enraged. Omen of the Stars :When Leafpool breaks up a scuffle between Breezepelt and Lionblaze and asks how Crowfeather could watch his sons fight, Nightcloud retorts that he only has one son. She drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool after he defends her from Breezepelt, and Crowfeather is berated by both her and Breezepelt. Moons later when Hollyleaf returns to the Clans, Nightcloud questions why she thinks she's welcome, and further believes her brother Jayfeather to have murdered Flametail. During the Great Battle, Breezepelt tries to kill Lionblaze, but Crowfeather stops him, insisting to his son that he never hated him, but that was what Nightcloud encouraged him to believe. A Vision of Shadows :She has become the mentor to her granddaughter, Brindlepaw. After the fall of ShadowClan, Nightcloud voices her concerns that SkyClan must not replace ShadowClan, and she is supported by Leafpool. Later, she assists RiverClan when their camp catches on fire, offering them sanctuary in WindClan. Twigbranch chooses her to join a patrol to find SkyClan after they leave the lake, noting that she supports their return. The Broken Code : Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, Nightcloud remains cold towards Crowfeather. She is protective of Breezepelt, who is ostracized by many of his Clanmates for having sided with the Dark Forest. When Crowfeather is assigned by Onestar to join her and Breezepelt in investigating the tunnels, Nightcloud argues about his treatment of their son. After being wounded by stoats, Nightcloud vanishes, leaving the Clan to believe she had died, though some suspect Breezepelt had killed her. They hold her vigil and reassign her apprentice, Hootpaw, to Gorsetail. Crowfeather and Breezepelt search for her, and she is found in Twolegplace, taken in by Twolegs. She returns to WindClan, and when Breezepelt is terribly injured by the stoats, Nightcloud asks Crowfeather to fetch Leafpool. The former mates resolve their differences and decide to remain friends. Trivia Interesting facts *Nightcloud isn't Crowfeather's true love, but he does care about her as a friend. **In The Ultimate Guide, it is stated that Crowfeather had resented Nightcloud because he didn't love her. It is also said that Nightcloud had attempted to make him love her due to her fear of never bearing kits, though she didn't particularly like him. Author statements *Kate said on her blog that she liked the idea of Nightcloud and Breezepelt on the run as rogues, and Crowfeather leaving WindClan to go and find them. Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called Nightpelt. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See More'}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages